theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Avant
Maya Avant is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. She is portrayed by Karla Mosley since January 2013. Biography Maya Avant was an aspiring actress/singer from the Midwest who, years ago, came to Los Angeles to pursue a career in show business. Maya had a daughter she gave up for adoption when she was convicted for a crime she didn't commit. Dayzee Leigh, who worked with the less fortunate on Skid Row (and lived there herself), worked to help place Maya's baby with a good family. In 2013, Maya was released from prison and tracked down Dayzee, demanding her baby back. Dayzee, who had become part of the prestigious Forrester fashion dynasty by marrying Marcus Forrester, tried to stall Maya, who became increasingly insistent. Dayzee did some digging and was forced to tell Maya that her daughter, along with her daughter's adoptive family, died in a car wreck. Maya was stunned, but seemed to find peace when she visited her daughter's extended family, realizing that Dayzee had done right by her baby. Offered the chance to sing open mic at Dayzee's coffee house, Maya attracted the attention of Marcus' cousin, Rick Forrester, who was volunteering at Dayzee's. Maya mistook Rick for one of the waiters, even giving Rick a hefty tip thinking he was less fortunate. Maya enjoyed getting to know Rick, who helped her move into the apartment above Dayzee's and slept on her couch when he locked his keys in his car. Maya witnessed an argument between Rick and his socialite girlfriend, Caroline Spencer, and could see Rick was unhappy. Rick took Maya window shopping on Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills, where they shared their first kiss. Maya thrilled as she tried on fancy dresses at a Forrester Creations boutique. But when a sales clerk outed Rick as a Forrester, Maya felt played, and she stormed out. Later, Maya accepted a date with Marcus' adoptive brother, Carter Walton, who took her to a dinner party at the Forrester mansion. Maya was uncomfortable when Rick entered with jealous Caroline, who made sure Maya saw Rick kissing her. Carter asked Maya out again, but Maya, who had come to forgive Rick for his deception, gently turned Carter down. Maya faced opposition in her attraction to Rick through Dayzee, who warned Maya to stay away, and Caroline, who snarkily made sure to get Maya's name wrong in conversation. Still, Maya and Rick seemed to grow closer. Maya thought she was getting a shot at the big time when she received a call offering her a movie role, but when Maya got to the studio, she soon realized she was being asked to do porn, unaware that Caroline had set the whole thing up to make Maya look bad in Rick's eyes. Rick joked with Maya about her brush with "success", then offered Maya a legitimate position as a spokesmodel for Forrester's Hope for the Future line. Caroline was furious and taunted the inexperienced Maya, but Rick hired a professional model to be Maya's guide. Later, Caroline made points with Rick by arranging a fundraiser fashion show for her cancer foundation, in which Rick, Carter, and Marcus, along with Thomas Forrester and Oliver Jones, modeled sleepwear on the runway. Maya could tell that Rick was still interested in her, but he wasn't breaking things off with Caroline, either. Maya finally told Rick that he needed to choose; Rick chose Maya, but reported that Caroline was ignoring his attempts to break up with her. One day, Maya walked into the office at Forrester to find Caroline's uncle, publishing magnate Bill Spencer. Bill had dug into Maya's past and found out that Maya was not to come within 500 feet of Jesse Graves, the father of her deceased baby, or Maya could be sent back to jail. Bill promised to arrange it if Maya didn't stay away from Rick. Maya stood up to Bill and unashamedly admitted her past with Jesse, a bad boy who carried guns and committed a crime that Maya was also sent to jail for. Despite Bill's threats, Maya went to a club with Rick and was frustrated when Caroline tagged along with them. Maya ran into Jesse, who had cleaned up his act after his release from jail and wanted to reunite with Maya and their daughter. Maya had the difficult task of having to tell Jesse their daughter had died. She wished him well and hit the dance floor with Rick, unaware that Bill's assistant, Allison, had snapped a photo of Maya and Jesse in conversation. Maya was horrified when Alison showed up on her doorstep with the photo, which Alison promised would be delivered to the district attorney if Maya went near Rick again. Starting to feel the noose tightening, Maya admitted to Carter that Bill was blackmailing her. Maya also tells Rick about what Bill did, resulting in Rick ending his relationship with Caroline. Things seem to go well for Rick and Maya. When she gets cast in an Internet web series, Rick is excited for her. However, his excitement turns to shock and dismay when a clip from the show, showing a scene featuring Carter and Maya making out, premieres. Maya tries hard to explain what happened, but Rick is just too upset. Caroline gloats from a distance, happy that she seems to have succeeded in her latest scheme to break up Rick and Maya. However, Maya begins to wonder if someone on the show other then Raphael, the show's creator and producer, is pulling the strings behind the scenes. http://soapcentral.com/bb/whoswho/maya.php